Together Again
by WriterAtHeart14
Summary: It's spring time! And now when Vanessa has a photo shoot on a beautiful California beach, she's totally for it! But she really wishes a special someone was here to share it with her. Will Vanessa get her happy ending? ONESHOT! Zanessa of course!


**A/N- Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating...my computers messed up and now I have to be on my brother's laptop but I can only update rarely...anyway, I wanted to write this oneshot because on the news I saw that Vanessa was in a photoshoot recently. **

**Hopefully, something like this happened...**

"Great job, Vanessa. I think it's time for a break." The photographer said smiling at Vanessa.

Vanessa just nodded. "Thanks." she said walking off towards the break area.

As soon as she was out of an earshot of the photographer her smiled faded quickly as she sat down in a chair. She looked around. It felt like she was living a fairytale. She loved how fairytales all end

the same.

Happily Ever After.

But not her story.

She was on a beautiful beach and the sun was going to set soon. She sighed. She just wished a certain someone was here. Someone that she would love to share this beautiful scene.

Zac.

After their breakup, they'd kept in touch but recently their phone calls had gotten farther and farther apart.

Slowly, tears started to fall down her cheeks and drop onto her pale pink, short cut dress.

Then as if on cue, her phone rang and she looked down at the I.D.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Hey, V."

"Oh, Zac, what's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me, Vanny. What's wrong? I can tell you've been crying." Zac said, his protective instinct kicking in.

"I'm," she sighed. "I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are and I'm not ending this conversation untill you tell me why."

"I...I just, I'm sitting on a beautiful beach. It's happy tears, Zac." She said trying to sound happy.

"You may be on a beautiful beach, but their not happy tears, Vanessa. I can tell."

"Why can't you just leave it Zac!" She yelled, beginning to slowly pace near the break area.

"Because your upset, Van," He said. "And I hate it when your upset."

"I..." But before she could say anything else, the phone was taken out of her hand.

She turned around.

There was Zac.

He looked like he ran to her, after he completely freaked out.

"Zac," She whispered, tears falling freely now.

"Come here, Vanessa." He whispered opening his arms to her.

She quickly accepted the hug and cried into his chest.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, V." He whispered to her.

"I couldn't take being on this beach, and it's for work. Not with you." She sobbed.

"Shhh...I'm right here."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"Nessa, you know I would've came here whether you wanted me to or not. Now let's get you cleaned up so you can get back out there and smile the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

She giggled. "So does this mean...?"

"Vanessa, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to, Zac." She smiled.

* * *

><p>This time, the photographer had Vanessa jump on the trampoline while he took some pictures.<p>

This time, she smiled. A real smile.

Zac stood off to the side chuckling at his laughing girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. _

He was so happy to call her that again.

Vanessa laughed as she jumped on the trampoline. She was too happy and the jumping on a trampoline only made it better. She now had her favorite person in the world with her. And now she could

call him her boyfriend.

"Great, Vanessa. Now could you pose on the shoreline?" The photograpgher asked her.

She smiled and nodded as she jumped off the trampoline and walked towards the shore of the beach.

Now she couldn't help it, she smiled, giggled, and laughed as she spun in circles along the shorline and smiled for the camera.

After the photographer took a few pictures he said, "Thanks Vanessa. That's all for today."

Zac walked over to Vanessa smiling. "It looks like someone is a lot happier now."

"That's because I am." Vanessa replied smiling.

"Good, because if you weren't," Zac said looking around to make sure no one was around. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this."

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her.

At first Vanessa was caught off guard but realized what happened and kissed back.

The couple ended up spending the day there. On the beach, together.

That was now Vanessa and Zac's favorite word.

Together.

And finally, Vanessa got her happily ever after.

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! I think the ending kinda sucked...oh well, prove me wrong and...**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**~WriterAtHeart14~**


End file.
